


payslap

by omoxuixui (chinchaoof)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boot Worship, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Felching, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, beacause baekhyun is soft, cock warming if you squint, fluff at the end, minor-feminization, they are not actually brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchaoof/pseuds/omoxuixui
Summary: based on this promote :Tao with Kai/Sehun: These two sub's are in big trouble with their Master. Bonus points if ordered to licked the Master's boots and the two sub's have nipple clamps connecting to each other while being fuckedfrom here https://xstarlesscity.livejournal.com/28468.html?page=2





	payslap

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS , IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ  
> A. this is COMPLETELY CONSEUNSUAL and all parties are over legal age whatever that is in your country  
> B. i changed it from tao to baekhyun honestly i just cant write tao , i am really shit , i know but i just don't know his character that well so i apologize to the promoter  
> C. this was for the craic and because i have nothing better to do  
> D. they are not actual brothers , it is just a little fantasy i have in my head  
> E. uhmmm comments would be nice and kudos too , but please enjoy this meaningless filth  
> F. kai likes a bit of pain in this but nothing over the top

** Tao with Kai/Sehun: These two sub's are in big trouble with their Master. Bonus points if ordered to licked the Master's boots and the two sub's have nipple clamps connecting to each other while being fucked **

“You know what you have done wrong, no?” Baekhyun has spoken once

And both Sehun and Kai knew that once meant once

“Yes sir “both his beautiful boys have replied back

“I am very disappointed “Baekhyun stood in between his two beautiful naked boys

Both were already hard at the prospect of being punished, of being able to play, it has been so long since they have done this

Kind of what got them here in the first place?

Baekhyun placed his hand on Kai cock and twisted slightly fondling with his dick

“it feels good doesn’t it “Baekhyun whispered hotly, slowly leaning away yet keeping the pressure there on Kai’s dick  “did it feel as good when I was not around hm? “

And just like that contact was gone

“Kneel both of you “Baekhyun said as he grabbed his crop

“I am disappointed in you more Kai, you reached orgasm without my permission ‘

He brought the crop down on kai’s dick

Kai knew better than not to say what he should

“Thank you sir”

“And am disappointed in you Sehun, for getting hard without permission “

Crack Sehun received the same treatment but on his nipples

“Thank you sir “Sehun has gasped

“And why shouldn’t you have came Kai “a slap to the face was unavoidable

“Because sluts don’t have the right of pleasure” he moans out as Baekhyun twists his nipples” unless master is being kind and we have earned it “

“Have you? “ Baekhyun brings the crop twice on his beautiful hard nipples

“No sir, thank you sir “

“Hm, and you Sehun “

“I have no right to find pleasure from my dick, I should only find it from my boy cunt, so I should never get hard “

“Good boy “Baekhyun said as he spat on his face “lick it off your brother “

Baekhyun stepped back to watch Kai lick baekhyun’s saliva off of sehun’s face and kiss him deeply all tongue and show

He could see them getting messy, they loved to get messy

Both boys enjoyed having their master watching them like this knowing well they are giving him the show of his life

They can’t help but get closer, close enough that their dicks touch, and they hear a silent groan from their master

Both of them twitch in reaction

“Stop, both of you “Baekhyun started “Sehun on all fours “

He grabbed Kai by the hair as he kneeled behind Sehun, boy pussy presented all for him

‘open him up ‘and so Kai does, both hands spreading sehun’s ass cheeks presenting his beautiful greedy hole only for Baekhyun , puckering as if asking for all the dick in the world

He slaps Sehun on the ass once

“you have a pretty cunt there “ Baekhyun says as he teases a finger around the rim ,not thoroughly entering but barely puckering and allowing the rim to spit his finger out

“A greedy slut “Baekhyun then takes off his cock from his pants

“You baby boys don’t deserve anything else from me but my dick “

They both hung their head in shame they knew all too well that watching master in all his naked glory is a pleasure for only good boys

Right now they were a couple of cheap whores being fucked into their place

Baekhyun uses his cock to slap Kai face, once, twice thrice

And Kai heads follows wanting and yearning for his master’s cock, wanting to be good

“Lick, no sucking, get me wet, so your brother isn’t hurt “Kai goes to it licking from top to bottom spitting as much saliva as possible, even kissing the top head and looking up at master innocently

“A practiced whore aren’t you “Baekhyun holds Sehun open “I am not gonna prep you, this is your punishment “

He goes in and feels the suction pulling him in, he groans out and takes it slow, they are being punished but he would never hurt Sehun.

Once he bottoms out he starts fucking in earnest wanting nothing but to fulfill his pleasure and spill his seeds

“Ahh, Sehun hold on tighter you slut, I know you can, that pussy was gaping for it, so don’t be shy now “

And Sehun clenches and moans he lowers himself, wanting to let go and feel nothing but the pulsing pleasure in between his legs

But Baekhyun was having none of it, this was punishment

So Baekhyun pulls him up roughly “suck your brother of but don’t you dare let him come “

Going in the sets of motion, Kai moaning in bliss” ah Sehun right there “

Causing Sehun to jolt forward and backwards, Baekhyun makes it a thing to push Sehun harder to force him to choke on his brother’s dick, Sehun had much better control but it was hard to focus when a big ass dick was pounding him like no other

Sehun can feel his head turning into mush all around him not to mention, the rough fraction caused by Baekhyun jeans, a sign that they were lower than him all hot and bothered and naked while his master dressed up wanting nothing but to use his hole for pleasure, tuck himself in and let Sehun sit there and take it so later on he knows he is nothing but a cum dump.

Sehun clenches at the thought more  , a vice grip not wanting to let go  , Baekhyun can start feeling himself getting closer , but his babies punishment was far from being over yet .

He stills and Sehun whines out loud.

“Get off of him Kai “

Kai pulls out his dick with no hesitation defiantly red and aching for release

Baekhyun pushes sehun’s head downward and places his feet on top of sehun’s head, allowing him to fuck deeper into Sehun, he rolls slowly and immediately finds sehun’s prostate in second, in the same way he pushes his legs on Sehun face

Reminding him of his place: a dirty bitch to be fucked and soiled, a pretty cunt for sale and use by his master  

“You like being fucked like that don’t you, reminds you of what a bitch in heat you are “

Sehun moans in agreement “I do master, you make me feel so good “

He looks at Kai with hooded eyes then “if you want release then earn it “

Kai looks at baekhyun’s line of sight of his boot on top of sehun’s head and understands what he wants

He remembers discussing this with Baekhyun long ago, to be able to do this as a show of submissiveness, Baekhyun said in good time

His master was keeping to his words

 Kai leans in, feels the shame holding him tight, but he does it, because he is begging for release and just the degradation of this gets him all hot and bothered, Kai kisses baekhyun’s boot, once twice and then all the way up

“Hmm”baekhyun grunts his dissaproval as he fucks Sehun in earnest

“you can do better than that , I am sure a slut like you knows how to use her tongue besides I can see you dying to put something in your mouth are you that desperate you little whore ?”

Kai blushes a deep red

“Your whore sir |” he replied while licking baekhyun’s boots careful not to hurt Sehun

“Then prove it, since I like my whores obedient “

Up, and down master boots weren’t as nice as his dick but knowing that he is worth nothing but to lick those boots turned on Kai to no end, he loved being humiliated like this

He was starting to rut against the ground he couldn’t take, with all the dirty talk and the humiliation and his brother moans and grunts about how big Baekhyun was, how good he filled him

“Aww, look at our little whore sehunie “Baekhyun tutted “he can’t even wait his turn, rutting against the ground, what a bitch “

With that Baekhyun emptied balls deep into Sehun

He moved off Sehun and slapped his ass

“Hold that in Sehun if one drop of my cum leaves your ass I won’t let you come all week “

He maneuvers Sehun to sit on all fours

“Open” he demands

The position always humiliate the both of them to just bend there kneeling with their asshole gaping and open and wide for anyone to see

Dripping of their masters cum showing their worth as cunts to be fucked and used gives then pleasure beyond anything

“As for you Kai “his master approaches while Kai still kneels

“If you want to come so bad, you shall “Baekhyun smirks “as long as you come rutting against my boot ‘

Kai looks up at him flushed and embarrassed

He grabs baekhyun’s hips though and pulls himself on Baekhyun boots he starts to move, rutting

Like a bitch in heat

“No, babe, if you do this you have to look at me while you are doing it “

And Kai does

Looking up at him like he was everything, while Baekhyun hovered above him all rude and mean and powerful and safe

“C’mon if I get bored I might just kick you, not to mention I am not gonna help “

Kai then speeds up, fucking faster the friction is good but it isn’t good enough, he wants to cum be a good boy, knows giving him up also gives Baekhyun power and satisfaction.

It just is not enough  

“Ugh you are nothing but a dumb whore no?” Baekhyun angrily whipped his hair up, tugging harshly while spitting on his face “I have to do all the work don’t I? What use are you, at least your brother has a good pussy “

Baekhyun roughly kicks up causing him to crush kai’s balls and slightly hit his dick

And so Kai cums utterly humiliated yet satisfied

“What a slut, I knew you had it in you, next time I won’t even give you my boot, it will be just the floor “he says as he presses kai’s cock down

“Thank you sir, for letting this whorish dick come “Kai heaves he can barely hold his body up.

“Hmm, I do what I can “Baekhyun says with a gleam

“Go eat your brother out while I prepare something, I want every drop of my cum in your tummy “

He loves master’s cum

“I know a cumslut like you loves my cum, so you get a special treatment to eat it specifically from your brother’s ass “

He kisses him lightly.

Neither Kai neither Sehun know how long master has been gone they do know however that Sehun is back being hard again from the ass eating and Kai hasn’t had such a good meal in a long while

When daddy is back he checks on sehun’s ass first

To make sure Kai didn’t miss a spot

Then he sits them both on a chair beside the machine he has set up

‘I am using those on you Sehun“master speaks softly while caressing their hair “is that okay “

“Can you be a good boy for me “he kissed him full on the lips

“Yes daddy “Sehun has always been more shy more reserved, he even had a kink for pretending to be a girl some times

And the daddy happened once and never kind of stopped, Kai wasn’t into that but Sehun wasn’t into cock beating either

The three agreed on some things and some things were individual but Baekhyun was a kind master and he made sure everyone was happy

The babies were still being punished though

“Since Sehun is getting the machine to fuck him, Kai will have me fuck him, but will be served 5 lashes on the cock and 10 on the ass while being fucked, and Sehun baby what do we say “

“We say thank you daddy and thank you machine for using me “

“You are a good baby “master smiled as he kissed him harder.

Kai looks upset how come Sehun gets more attention but Baekhyun only kisses the crown on his head before grabbing something from the table beside him

It was nipple clamps both attached to each other , they have done this before but only when they had to sit there and be pretty while daddy uses one of their holes to cock warm and alternating .,they have never used it while fucking

He latches the clamps on each individual first; Sehun gets the baby pink ones with diamonds dangling from them, while Kai gets the white metal ones with blue gemstones hanging from them

They remember Baekhyun asking them to pick stones so he could attach them to the clamps he always loves to spoil his boys, even when they are naughty

He moves them to the machine

He picks a medium sized dildo and places it on the machine handle, Sehun was being punished, but he has already withstood some of it and Baekhyun didn’t want to hurt him

So a dildo smaller than his size but still big enough to allow Sehun to reach orgasm was perfect for Sehun

Next he placed Sehun on the machine making sure to lube both his rim and the dildo, Sehun was already stretched and open but the machine was a machine and he does not under any circumstance want his boy to end up bleeding somehow

Better safe than sorry, he strapped sehun’s legs to the machine just to make sure that boy does not do any funny business or end up twisting too much and hurting himself

He also asks, as always

“What is your safe word baby? “

“Bubble tea “

“Hmm” Baekhyun hums and kisses him again

Slightly twisting the clamps to get Sehun to relax

“Kai” baekhyun beckons

He begins to connect both their clamps together using some ropes and tying them in the middle allowing him to attach some weights.

The weights dangle beneath the two boys who are both on all four

He adds 500 grams, allowing them to feel a bit of pain when shared but with the fucking some of that pain will have to shift to each baby causing a bit of a more prominent pain to occur (well the machine fucking Sehun)

He preps Kai quickly; again they are both being punished

And pushes in, both boys groan from the movement pushing Kai forward caused sehun’s nipples to be tugged on

Once he bottoms out he speaks their last punishment

“none of you get to come , until Kai gets all his full lashing , both of you will take the fucking and be grateful I give whores like you any type of use “

He presses and the machine starts slow at first and so Baekhyun fucks with the same pace when Sehun is thrust forward, Kai is thrust backward this way making sure they both feel the pain of the nipple clamps tugging on them; Baekhyun also takes this opportunity to start slapping Kai’s butt

One

“Thank you sir “Kai speaks while Sehun whines loudly

Tow, that one is harder stings stronger and Baekhyun aims it for when the clamps tug harshly on him

“Thank you sir ‘he grinds out, Sehun is groaning at this point pleading

“More, more daddy “

Baekhyun would tease but he also wants to fuck properly so he speeds the machine up, there is one higher option but he would rather take it more gradually

Three and four come in sequence “thank you sir “

Baekhyun grunts because fuck how is Kai getting tighter

Five and Kai has to reach down and form a ring around his base to stop from coming

Baekhyun smiles

“What good boys you are, he kisses the back of kai’s shoulder

He should get to the main dish now

He speeds up and pushes the machine to the maximum he can see Sehun being fucked deep and hard , the machine have no mercy , no stopping it could go on like this for no end and Sehun keeps taking it and bouncing on it like a champ

“Look at your brother Kai “he slaps his dick once lightly

Kai does look, while Sehun looks ethereal and thoroughly fucked out sweat glistening and hair sticking everywhere, just the sight gets Kai hotter than ever

“doesn’t he look like a slut , like he needs it so bad he would do whatever “ he slaps his dick again “don’t get me wrong you are as whorish maybe worse “baekhyun’s slaps him a  third time

“You would spread your legs for whoever or whatever, ask to get a beating to be humiliated and stripped down “Baekhyun is getting cruel at this point completely twisting kai’s cock, he slaps him again

“On the next slap I want you to come, look at your brother and see how desperate he is to come “

“Sehun baby “Baekhyun then raises his voice for both of his boys to hear “on the next slap I want you to come with your brother “

Kai holds his hand out “come for me “

Kai breathes out as Baekhyun pulls back and slaps hard perhaps the hardest and the pain gets him over the edge, with Kai coming all over him, Sehun can’t help but come soon after especially 

since he has just managed to get the machine to hit his prostate right on after moving a bit to the right and the left

The machine wasn’t as good as daddy but his brother was there and that was the biggest turn on anyway

As both boys take a breather Kai can still feel Baekhyun pulsing in him asking for release

 Baekhyun continues to fuck Kai throughout even if he is becoming oversensitive, wanting to finish quickly but also knowing that using Kai after he came regardless of his feeling fed into his sub space of being nothing but a sex toy to please his master , his pleasure or discomfort is secondary so Baekhyun obliges

“don’t make me punish you again “ baekhyun grunted as he pushed in again into kai he can feel his orgasm finally being close

“thank you master for letting us whorish cumsluts cum “both boys reply , well sehun slurs out while kai barely groans but it is okay his babies are a bit overworked at this point

“your welcome “he says as he fills kai in to the brim

“Keep it in “Baekhyun brushes as he gets up to help Sehun out, that boy was gonna sleep on him and in no way shape of form can Baekhyun pick him up

So Kai finds himself in the position Sehun was in not too long ago, open and exposed

Baekhyun unties Sehun off the machine and the nipple clamps he also grabs the big dildo

He scoops Sehun up and makes him stand “you did so well baby “kissing his crown

He grabs the towel and cleans Sehun,”do you wanna wait or go up to bed on your own “

Sehun’s eyes said wait so Baekhyun let him be as he tended to Kai

He first placed the dildo into Kai “to make you all full and keep you satisfied wouldn’t want you to go anywhere for some more cum, knowing how you are “

Then he cleans him up, he leaves the clamp he knows Kai loves the pain

But he also gets so insecure sometimes; Baekhyun has to be extra careful when handling him after a scene

“I forgive you Kai “he says as he kisses his face “you know that yes “        

Kai looks unsure but one look into baekhyun’s determined eyes and Kai says “yes I do “

“C’mon then we all deserve well rested sleep “Baekhyun smiled

They all slept that day with Sehun in the middle with baekhyun’s dick in him, Kai with the dildo and baekhyun’s cum “to keep you all bred and full, some in your tummy and some in you pussy “

 While he and Kai cuddled up with their spoiled nipple clamps hanging between them with no weights and the clamp being lightly clenched as to cause them no discomfort

Baekhyun couldn’t be happier with his baby boys .even if they loved to misbehave all the damn time

 


End file.
